The present invention relates to an air conditioner capable of suppressing multiplication of bacteria and preventing growth of mold, and a method for controlling the air conditioner.
As a method for suppressing multiplication of bacteria and preventing growth of mold in an air conditioner, it is common to apply a compound of silver or copper and the like to a filter, heat exchanger, blower and the like in the air conditioner, thereby accomplishing antibacterial and mold-proofing finish. However, even in such air conditioners on which antibacterial and mold-proofing finish has been, there arose a problem that when dust accumulates after long time use, mold and the like propagate on the dust so that effect of the antibacterial and mold-proofing finish on the substrate is no longer exerted. In view of this, an antibacterial and mold-proofing mechanism that directly acts on the mold in the gas phase has been developed. More specifically, attempts have been made that by providing a discharge mechanism in indoor unit of an air conditioner or providing a UV lamp, ozone or negative ions are caused to generate for sterilizing bacteria or preventing propagation of mold.
For instance, in JP A9-119657, a mechanism for preventing microorganism propagation which causes negative ions to generate while decreasing concentration of ozone which is harmful to the human body is incorporated into a refrigerating and air conditioning system. In this case, the mechanism for preventing microorganism propagation having an ionization chamber for ionizing the gas in the air and an ozone separation chamber for removing ozone contained in the ionized gas is located at an outlet of a blower of a refrigerating unit.
However, such a mechanism for preventing microorganism propagation complicates the system and requires a certain size, so that there has been a problem that it cannot be incorporated into existent air conditioners.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air conditioner having an antibacterial and mold-proofing member which can be readily incorporated into the air conditioner and exhibits high effect.
In order to achieve this object, according to an air conditioner of the present invention, an air conditioner having a blower comprises an antibacterial and mold-proofing member which includes an antibacterial and mold-proofing component which will volatile and diffuse in the air conditioner, and is characterized in that the antibacterial and mold-proofing member has a control mechanism for gradually evaporating the antibacterial and mold-proofing component for making release rate of the antibacterial and mold-proofing component into the air conditioner in proportion to the humidity.
Since the air conditioner of the present invention has a control mechanism for gradually evaporating the antibacterial and mold-proofing component based on the humidity which makes release rate of the antibacterial and mold-proofing component into the air conditioner larger when the humidity is high and smaller when the humidity is low, it is possible to efficiently suppress growth of mold at high humidity where mold is more likely to grow. Furthermore, at low humidity, that is, where mold does not grow, release of the antibacterial and mold-proofing component is suppressed, making it possible to maintain the antibacterial and mold-proofing effect for a long time.
Furthermore, the air conditioner of the present invention is characterized in that the control mechanism for gradually evaporating includes a viscose-processed cellulose membrane. Since the control mechanism for gradually evaporating based on the humidity includes a viscose-processed cellulose membrane, it is possible to avoid the necessity of a humidity sensor or a driving apparatus and hence it is possible to reduce the cost.
Furthermore, the air conditioner of the present invention is characterized in that the antibacterial and mold-proofing member is formed by kneading the antibacterial and mold-proofing component with resin.
Furthermore, the air conditioner of the present invention is characterized in that the resin is wrapped with a membrane of which gas permeability has been controlled.
Since the antibacterial and mold-proofing member is formed by kneading the antibacterial and mold-proofing component with resin and the resultant component is wrapped with a membrane of which gas permeability has been controlled, it is possible to prevent the liquid antibacterial and mold-proofing component from leaking to the outside.
Furthermore, the air conditioner of the invention is characterized in that the antibacterial and mold-proofing component is isothiocyanates. Since the antibacterial and mold-proofing component is isothiocyanates, it is possible to efficiently suppress the growth of mold.
Furthermore, the air conditioner of the present invention is characterized in that concentration of the antibacterial and mold-proofing component in the air conditioner is equal to or more than 0.1 ppm when the humidity is equal to or more than 60% RH (relative humidity). By keeping the concentration of the antibacterial and mold-proofing component in the air conditioner equal to or more than 0.1 ppm when the humidity is equal to or more than 60% RH, it is possible to efficiently suppress the growth of mold.
The air conditioner of the present invention is characterized in that the antibacterial and mold-proofing member is enclosed in a case using at least one of polypropylene and vinyl chloride. Since the antibacterial and mold-proofing member is enclosed in the case using at least one of polypropylene and vinyl chloride, it is possible to prevent the antibacterial and mold-proofing member from being released more than necessary and prevent the case from deforming.
The air conditioner of the present invention is characterized in that an opening is provided in part of the case, and the control mechanism for gradually evaporating is provided at the opening. Since the opening is provided in part of the case and the control mechanism for gradually evaporating the antibacterial and mold-proof component based on the humidity is provided at the opening, the opening is directed to oppose the inside of the air conditioner so that it is possible to efficiently suppress the growth of mold.
The air conditioner of the present invention is characterized in that the opening is directed to oppose the inside of the air conditioner. Since the opening is directed to oppose the inside of the air conditioner, it is possible to increase the holdup of the antibacterial and mold-proofing component in the air conditioner and hence it is possible to suppress leakage to the outside of the air conditioner to the minimum.
The air conditioner of the present invention is characterized in that the antibacterial and mold-proofing member is provided at a position higher than a rotation center of the blower. Since the antibacterial and mold-proofing member is provided at the position higher than the rotation center of the blower, it is possible to suppress the growth of mold on the blower where mold is most likely to grow.
A method for controlling air conditioner according to the present invention is characterized in that after completion of cooling or dehumidifying operation, an outlet of the air conditioner is closed, and the blower is operated. By closing the outlet of the air conditioner and rotating the blower after completion of cooling or dehumidifying operation, concentration of the antibacterial and mold-proofing component is made uniform, and it is possible to realize an air conditioner having high mold growth preventing capability throughout the air conditioner.
Furthermore, the air conditioner of the present invention further comprises an air conditioner controlling program recording medium which stores a program for closing the outlet of the air conditioner and operating the blower after completion of cooling or dehumidifying operation.